


Growing Up Titans

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally actually ASKS about the slow aging thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a non-Identity Crisis universe

Wally had adjusted to his life pretty rapidly, once he and Linda got things set up again. The startling thing had been watching the twins, aged the way they had, suddenly revert to their proper ages. Linda had stared, and Zatanna had giggled, telling him that they were subject to the geis on all the Titan kids.

"What geis?" he demanded.

"How old is Lian?" Zee asked him. He started to respond...and stopped. He had known that child a long time, yet she might just be old enough to start school after the summer.

"Ummm...."

"Some benign magic has slowed her aging. And Cerdian's. Mirage's child. And now it has claimed your kids." Zee shrugged. "Relax...they'll age to just behind Cer at normal speed, and then...slow. Beats your speed aging."

Wally thanked her for checking, and decided maybe spending an afternoon with the other dads on his first team might be a good idea. Just so he could understand this.


End file.
